The Hogwarts Express
by runningYODA
Summary: This is the final chapter to You Save Me. This is the story of Scorpius' and Lily's marrige.


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own any characters I made, and the story plot.**

**This takes place six years after ****You Save Me****. You don't have to read the first story to read this. If you want to know the ages of the characters, it's on my profile page. I would like to thank all of you that read ****You Save Me****. You guys are great! **

**Chapter 1: The Happy Ending**

Lily began to feel herself stir. She nudged her head deeper into her pillow, when the sun's light from the window hit her face. Lily felt the two arms around her waist start to move. One hand glided up Lily's torso, while the other was placed on Lily's thigh.

"Scor, not now…" Lily moaned.

Scorpius grinned, as his hand moved up Lily's body and slowly came closer to her chest. Scorpius leaned forward and placed small kisses along her neck. Lily slowly turned so she was facing Scorpius. Lily wrapped her arms around Scorpius' neck and grabbed fist full of his hair. Scorpius kissed along Lily's neck to her collarbone and farther down to her chest.

"Scorpius…" Lily moaned.

"Daddy?" a voice called.

Scorpius let go of his grip on Lily's body. He sat up in bed and looked over at the door. Lily sat under the covers and adjusted her clothing. Lily sat up with Scorpius. Lily looked over at the door and saw a tiny figure in the doorway. The figure was a three year old boy. He was sucking on his thumb and held a blanket. He had tiny tears down his face.

"What is it, honey?" Lily asked. She pulled the covers away from her body and got out of the bed.

"I have a bad dream."

"Oh, come here, honey." Lily said. She reached down and caught the crying figure in her arms. "It's okay, Kyland." Lily soothed. The boy placed his head into the crook of Lily's neck. Lily rubbed her hand over his little, silver curls. Lily heard a cry from the room next door. Lily looked over at Scorpius. Scorpius got up and threw his coverlet back over the bed.

"I got it, Lily." Scorpius said. He walked over and placed a kiss on Lily's and Kyland's brow.

"How about some breakfast?" Lily asked. She pulled away to look at Kyland. Kyland's eyes were red; his face broke out into a smile. He nodded his head yes, vigorously. Lily walked out into the hallway. Lily and Kyland made their way towards the stairs. Lily stopped and opened the door to Sirius' room. There in the middle of the room on the floor was Sirius and Daniel. Sirius was tall, lanky boy. His hair had grown to fall over the tips of his ears. His bright green eyes were hidden by his glasses. There sitting next to him was Daniel. He was just like Sirius. He was tall and lean, with white hair that fell into his eyes. The both of them were playing Sirius' quidditch game.

Lily felt herself smile as she remembered telling Scorpius about Daniel.

* * *

_Scorpius came into the room, shutting the door behind him. He smirked when he saw Lily. Lily was standing in the bathroom, trying to unzip her wedding dress. Scorpius came up behind her; he placed his hands over Lily's and unzipped her dress. Scorpius lowered the dress slowly onto the ground. He turned her around to face him. He wrapped his arms around Lily's body. He leaned forward and placed kisses along Lily's neck. Lily moaned as his lips went down further. _

"_Scor…wait…I…have…" Lily gasped as Scorpius' lips started kissing down the valley between her breast and down to her stomach. "I…have…to…to…tell you…something," Lily cried. Her head flew back._

"_And what is that, Mrs. Malfoy?" Scorpius asked. He began kissing his way back up Lily's body._

"_I told you so." Lily smirked. Scorpius head pulled away from Lily's body. He gave her a puzzled look. Lily reached down and placed a kiss on Scorpius' lips. Lily felt him respond; his hands gripped her hips and brought her closer to him. Scorpius broke away to catch his breath._

"_And what is that?" Scorpius asked. He placed his forehead again Lily's. He closed his eyes as Lily kissed along his jaw to his earlobe._

"_We should have used protection." Lily said. Scorpius' eyes shot open, searching for Lily's. She watched as Scorpius' expression changed from pleasure, to confused, and finally to realization. _

"_Are you certain?" Scorpius asked. His hand came up to cup Lily's face. Lily smiled as Scorpius leaned forward and kissed her. Lily felt the fire start at her toes and slowly rise past her knees, making them weak, and up to her stomach. Lily felt the blood pulsing through her chest and up to her cheeks. Lily pulled away far enough that her lips just grazed Scorpius'._

"_Yes."_

_Scorpius slammed his lips against Lily's. He dropped down to his knees and started kissing Lily's stomach. Scorpius' arms gripped her a little tighter as Lily's knees grew weaker._

"_I love you, Scorpius." Lily moaned._

"_I love you, Lily Luna Malfoy."_

* * *

Lily closed the door behind her. She and Kyland walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Lily placed Kyland in his highchair. Lily walked over to the stove and started making breakfast. Lily was just about finished when Emma came down. Emma was dressed in a tan skirt and a midnight blue shirt. The clothes she had gotten, just for this day.

"Emma…Emma," Kyland cheered, as she walked in.

"Good Morning, Ky." Emma yawned. Emma came over and helped Lily place the plates and silverware on the table. Lily placed the pancakes on Emma's and Kyland's plates. Lily sighed as she heard the steps coming down the stairs.

"Come on; best of thirty-two out of sixty-three." Sirius said. He came into the room behind Daniel. Daniel ran into the kitchen and took his spot at the table.

"No," Daniel giggled.

"Please…" Sirius began.

"Sirius, no whining at the dinner table." Scorpius said. He came into the kitchen carrying a fussing bundle. Lily walked over and took it from Scorpius. Scorpius leaned down and placed a kiss on the baby's forehead. Scorpius walked over and sat in between Emma and Daniel. Lily cooed at the little baby. Aurora was six months old and was a ruckus. She had Scorpius' bright gray eyes, with already small mop of red hair from Lily.

Faster than Lily thought possible, breakfast was finished, Sirius, Daniel, and Kyland were dressed, Sirius' and Emma's trunks were in the car, the only thing left was something Lily began to dread. Scorpius carried Aurora in one arm out to the car, with Sirius' owl's cage in the other. Sirius carried Kyland on his back, while Daniel tagged along. Lily looked up the stairs, waiting for Emma.

"Emma," Lily called up the stairs. She stood there and waited a few seconds. "Emma."

Lily walked up the stairs and headed to the last door in the hallway. Lily knocked on the door and then walked in. There lying on her bed was Emma. Emma was holding an object in her hand; she was staring up at the ceiling. Lily walked over and sat down next to Emma.

"Emma, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Emma sat up and hugged Lily. Lily wrapped her arms around Emma; she brought her hand up to rub Emma's hair down her back, trying to sooth her. Emma muttered something into Lily's body.

"What was that, sweetheart? I didn't understand you." Lily whispered. Emma pulled her face away from Lily's body and placed it on her lap.

"What if I don't like it at Hogwarts?" Emma asked. Lily reached down and placed a kiss on Emma's temple.

"Of course you're going to like Hogwarts, Emma. You're probably going to end up in love with it by the end of the week. You will get to learn spells, watch quidditch matches, and make new friends." Lily said. Emma nodded her head slowly.

"But what about when I miss you?" Emma asked. Lily raised Emma up. Emma adjusted herself to face Lily. Lily looked straight into her eyes.

"Emma, I will never be apart from you. You will see me during the holidays, and you can always write. Then there's Sirius there, your brother will always be there for you, Emma, especially when you need him the most. And don't forget, all your cousins are Hogwarts as well." Lily said. Emma nodded her head again.

"Thanks Mum," Emma said. She reached up and kissed Lily on the cheek. "Can you help me put this on, please?" Emma asked. She held out her hands. Lily saw the beret that Scorpius had gotten for her when she was five. The emerald butterfly held together by the white silver.

"Of course, sweetheart," Lily took it out of Emma's hands and gently put it in her hair. Emma jumped off the bed and offered a hand to Lily. Lily and Emma walked down the stairs and out to the car, hand in hand.

* * *

"Daniel, put that down." Scorpius scolded. Daniel dropped the dangerous object and ran over to his father. Scorpius offered his hand to Daniel, that he took joyfully. Scorpius held Kyland in his arms, while Aurora was fast asleep in Lily's.

"Daddy look." Kyland said, pointing over Scorpius shoulder. Scorpius and Daniel turned around to see what Kyland was pointing at. Coming through the barrier of platform 9 and 3/4, were Ginny and Harry Potter. "Grandma, Grandpa," Kyland cheered. Daniel dropped Scorpius' hand as he ran over to them. Kyland pounded on his father's arms. "Down, Daddy, down," Kyland whined. Scorpius chuckled as he placed Kyland on the ground. Kyland ran over and jumped into Harry's waiting arms. The four of them came over to Lily, Aurora, and Scorpius. Ginny walked over and began to coo at Aurora, while Harry and Scorpius talked about the most recent quidditch game in Romania.

"Mum, Dad, we got are trunks on board." Sirius called. Sirius and Emma were running towards them.

"Good, no problem?" Scorpius asked. Sirius and Emma shook their heads no. Scorpius looked at his watch. "You guys have ten minutes before the train leaves…" Emma ran forward and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"I love you, Dad." Emma whispered. Scorpius chocked on the lump in his throat. He wrapped his arms around Emma and snuggled her to his chest.

"I love you too, honey." Scorpius said. He pulled apart and placed a kiss on her forehead. Scorpius watched as Emma and Sirius went around and hugged, kissed, and said goodbye to everyone. Harry discreetly pulled them away; while the Scorpius watched Daniel and Kyland play, and Ginny and Lily fussed over Aurora.

Harry brought Emma and Sirius a few yards away from everyone and turned his back to them. Harry pulled two parcels from his robes and handed them to Emma and Sirius. Emma took the thin one with a seal; Sirius took the thick, bulky one. Emma and Sirius looked at Harry puzzled; Harry chuckled.

"They are my old things from school. I inherit them from my father, and then I gave it to Teddy, James, Albus, and your mother to have at Hogwarts. And now it's your turn," Harry said.

"What is it Grandpa?" Sirius asked. Harry bent to one knee.

"Wait till you guys are at school, your Grandmother would kill me if she knew I gave these to you. All you need to know is, Mischief manage." Harry grinned.

"Truly Grandpa?" Sirius asked. Harry saw the excitement in their eyes. He remembered telling them about his days at school, and how they hang on every word.

"Truly," Harry said. Emma and Sirius jumped into his arms and hugged them. Harry hugged them back just as tightly. Emma placed a kiss on Harry's cheek. They both said their goodbyes to Harry. Harry stood and watched as Emma and Sirius ran over to the rest of their family. Harry watched as Lily hugged and kiss both of them. He watched as Daniel didn't want to let go of Sirius' leg. He watched as Emma leaned up and kissed Aurora on her forehead. Harry watched as Lily and Scorpius did the hardest thing he ever had to do.

_Choo. Choo. _

Emma and Sirius ran towards the train. Sirius gave Emma a boost to help her up. He was about to go when he caught his father's eye. Sirius ran back. Scorpius met him halfway. Scorpius bent down to his knees as he hugged Sirius to him. Sirius wrapped his arms around his father.

"Dad, what if something happens? Like I get placed in Hufflepuff." Sirius asked. Scorpius grinned. He pulled away to look Sirius in the eye.

"Sirius, your mother and I will always love you, no matter what. You have Emma to get you through everything. She will need your help to, and I'm always just a letter away." Scorpius said. He gripped Sirius' shoulder, in a loving matter. "Besides, your to brave and witty to be a Hufflepuff." Sirius laughed.

"I love you, Dad." Sirius whispered.

"I love you, Sirius. Take good care of your sister." Scorpius said. Sirius pulled away.

"I will."

Sirius ran back across the platform and onto the train where Emma stood waiting. Sirius and Emma waved at their family as the train began to move away. Daniel and Kyland chased it until it was gone behind the bend. Scorpius walked back to Lily and Aurora. Scorpius hugged Lily close to him. He placed kisses in her hair, as she snuggled close to him. Scorpius felt her tears through his shirt.

"They will be fine, love." Scorpius said. Lily laughed.

"I know they will. I just will miss them so much." Scorpius looked at Daniel and Kyland and then back at Aurora. He gave Lily a small, warm smile.

"At least we'll have a lot of things to keep as preoccupied." Scorpius said. Lily laughed again. Lily reached up and placed a kiss on Scorpius' lips. Scorpius held her close. He could feel Aurora stirring against him and Lily, and he could hear Daniel's and Kyland's laughter. Scorpius knew that no matter what ever happen, this is where he belonged.

* * *

**What do you think? I hope this was what all of you wanted. I would like to thank you so much for reading ****You Save Me****. You guys are great! And as always, Thanks for reading!**


End file.
